User talk:Skarlath
Hahahaha!! Welcome Skarlath to Redwall wiki. Hope you have a good time here i would add more but ill just let the admins do that again Welcome to Redwall wiki! xP--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:48, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome Black Hawk Talk! 21:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) If you have any questions ask: me, Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk!, :Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, : Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, or Dannflow Talk! Fan fictions are pretty popular on the wiki, some suggested readings are: :Death Knight, Death Knight: Part Two, and Death Knight: Part Three :Red Tide and Red Tide (II) :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Lenora Longtail Black Hawk Talk! 21:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Third Wow, I am really losin my touch here, third??? Anywho....welcome to redwall, whatever that hasn't said, I say it :For Signature references, ask Sambrook the Otter :Once again, welcome and have fun here Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 21:17, 19 November 2008 (UTC) hello ;) Hello skarlath! I'm Sambrook the otter Talk! 21:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) i'm here to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! 'Ello Mate! Ahoy! how ar ye messmate? Heylo Heylo, Skarlath! Whats up?-chris Chris Talk! 19:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) RE:: HAPPY NEW YEAR, Skarlath!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I saw your AMV OMGOODNESS! that was beautiful!!! Made me cry like a Dibbun. be sure to watch the YouTube video called So Far Away- Redwall. To acess it from the wikia, go to the Redwall TV Series page (the blue text is a link) and play one of the vids. Others will come up during play- click on it. Also, I'm writing a fan fiction sequel to Martin the Warrior- It's called Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale. Hope you like! BTW- HOW HOW HOW!!! Did you get the vids untainted from the Tv show???? Another thing- how did you link to vids on your user page? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome video, very....emotional, good job on the editing and finding the clips, song goes well too Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) There's a petion for a fourth season of the TV show- Mossflower, I think. I can't find it, though. Do you know anything about it? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) A petetion Means that people are signing a document requesting another season. I've searched for it, but no luck. And from your post. you don't know anything either. dang! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Looks nearest redwall villain in eyes and makes them run for cover Then I'll make a new redwall Tv show an write, produce, direct and edit it myself! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Why are you running away from me? I'm one of the good guys! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Depends on your def. of Safe If you man defensless, no. But if you mean somebeast who's willing to be a matey to any who asks, then yes. (A note- I'm good with a blade- but I only use it on redwall villains, so it's okay for you to come near me.)--Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hi what are yer favorite Redwall books? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Skarlath, please read this, tll me what you think. I belive th etitle says it all. User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale | Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale I hope you lik eit. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC) beat ya to it. but there not too much older . . . Hey That was really good I would like to see your version of events. Just because I write a fan fic about a particular aspect, doesn't mean you can't. I would enjoy reading your story. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Wow! I didn't know anyone had the lyrics to "Noonvale". Thanks for posting them!--The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 03:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, but after viewing your user page, I was wondering have you heard the latest about the 2011 Redwall Movie. Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! Hello I think Skarlath was a wonderful character. Kestrels are wonderful birds. I hope you protray him wonderfully. Ok enough modern english. Skarlath and kestrels are awesome! Just thought i'd drop and say hi to the person who is protraying one of my favorite characters -Segalia Beware the Warrior! 05:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Nice to meet you! Wanna be friends? Put your signature on my userpage under the title 'friends' if you want to. See ya 'round and welcome to the wiki!--[[User:Neildown|Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi, just wondering: Have you started school yet? I started just this week. You should fill out more of your userpage so we can get to know you! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Wow! I read your little monologue that you wrote from the perspective of Martin about Rose...it almost made me cry! But in a good way. You're a great writer! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Silverwing Hey Skarlath! Sorry I took so long in responding. Yeah, I like Silverwing quite a bit, but I haven't read it for a long time - nor have I read the last one yet. Thanks for giving me the link though! I'll probably pop on once in awhile and read some here & there :) -- Neildown''"Forward!"'' 20:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC)